50 Words to Remember me by
by FashionFable
Summary: JakexSherry. I accepted Lone Wolf Man's 50 word challenge as my first published fanfic on here. Jake and Sherry's campaign in 50 words. Mild language. Small Ada reference.


**I accepted Lone Wolf Man's 50 word challenge as my first published fanfiction on here. PM him for the challenge! I haven't done it in 10 years and none of the old stuff is existent anywhere anymore. used to do a lot of Star Wars group fanfics.**

**I do not own anything Resident Evil stuff, Capcom does. Just finding something to fulfill my creativity and make insomnia suck less :)**

**Quick shout out to CK - Ace for making my day with this laugh from his challenge.**

_**"He's good in language, Jake can practically speak in any language he decided to learn... on the bad side, there was one language that Sherry wished that he would not be too good at: foul language."**_

* * *

**50 Words to Remember Me By**

1. Temperature - She froze alone in a foreign land; searching for the only person who could save the world from bio-terrorism.

2. Music - It was a passion he gave up in childhood when his single mother fell ill; a forgotten child prodigy whistled as he waited for the world to collapse around him.

3. Fire - It lit up the sky on every path as artillery rained upon them; they were everyone's target.

4. Low - Ammunition was scarce as they chose flight over fight; there were just too many J'avo.

5. Blue - Blue eyes, red hair, 6'3, facial scar... immunity to the C-Virus; She found her extraction target.

6. House - He grew up in poverty with love from one parent; she grew up in a place affordable by two world-renowned bio-chemists whom had little time for her.

7. Injury - A scar raced over his left cheek; a lesson in trust he could never forget...

8. Princess - She was strong and courageous despite her deep personal wounds; elegant, hopeful, beautiful...

9. Jump - He caught her in mid air and crashed through a small window for shelter; women... It's always something...

10. Car - She complained as the motorcycle chase became intense; he sarcastically promised to steal a limo for her the next time.

11. Help - She volunteered him to help take down a BOW; he complained about his life expectancy being higher as a mercenary.

12. Door - The damn card key made a sound as they carefully tried to escape; why did it have to alert their predator?

13. Game - He was getting sick of hide and seek; big and ugly was really asking for an ass kicking.

14. Fun - Saving the world was not the joyride he expected; it was feeling a lot more like work.

15. Young - He lost his mother just after becoming a mercenary; she was orphaned and experimented on.

16. Well - She prayed her target was still alive after what she went through; he hoped she recovered from being beaten unconscious in a single strong blow.

17. Fatigue - It was setting in as they battled unarmed for their freedom; 6 months of torture came to an end.

18. Acquire - She thought he was someone you'd like once you got used to him; like raw oyster... with wasabi sauce... It would take a while and was not for everybody.

19. Plain - Her prison outfit was revealing; much to his liking.

20. Run - After 6 months of captivity they were retreating from big and ugly again; why can't anything stay dead anymore!

21. Shoot - Someone was shooting at them; no, they were helping them!

22. Require - He was glad he didn't kill the jarhead; the lift needed four people to pull levers.

23. Night - It fell on them as they awoke to a snowstorm, both either bruised or bleeding; like a coldhearted bitch with a wicked sense of humor.

24. Bed - It was ages since the mercenary slept in comfort; at least his 6 month forced stay had nice accommodations.

25. Intelligent - She was surprised with him; brains was behind all that brawn?

26. Betray - He knew it all to well; your only father figure being a back stabbing sob was a new concept to her.

27. Joke - He was never at a loss for the gravely inappropriate and sarcastic; love it or loath it.

28. Damp - She searched in a pond of water for a medallion, crawling on all fours in a white shirt; he spent 6 months in captivity for that view!

29. Yelp - She cried out as the chainsawed beast force her back onto the raft; this was not her day...

30. Red - Her rescuer wore a colored shirt; she dumped the blonde safely into his arms.

31. Create - She wanted a world without bio-terrorism; with his blood it could be possible.

32. Language - This was another one of his strong suits; there was no way she could read cantonese.

33. Parent - They carried villains' legacies in their blood; both left to choose what would come of it.

34. Noise - The acoustics in the mine were beautiful; not so much when they were being pursued.

35. Worthless - He only held money in high regards; until she saved more than his life.

36. Ordinary - This was supposed to be an in and out easy mission; expectations are not always realistic.

37. Hour - Time seemed to stand still as they stood in awkward silence; she was sure it wouldn't take much longer than that to reach the rendezvous.

38. Doubt - She knew he wouldn't abandon her if they were betrayed; she made him promise to anyways.

39. Guide - Her GPS was pretty accurate; it even found all the data chips she lost in the fall.

40. Monster - He was used to killing people; hiding from shit was not his  
Forte.

41. Picture - She smiled as she tore her eyes away and closed the laptop; at least he was safe now.

42. Happy - She never lost hope; Knowing she saved the world and a man's heart brought her joy.

43. Mind - His soul was saved when she freed his mind; he opened his heart to the world again.

44. Box - His blood sample sat beside her on the plane; an indiscriminate silver case.

45. Lone - Both contemplated the independence; it was that trust still existed in the world.

46. Wolf - He listened in the night for the approaching J'avo; his eyes looked hungry for her as he held her down, protecting her from gun fire.

47. Man - He was happy with who he became; he was no longer a boy without purpose.

48. Fashion - He looked sexy on that motorcycle; suspenders worked for him.

49. Fable - It came and went like a fairytale; did the beauty love the beast?

50. Jake and Sherry parted only for now; with their lines of work she knew they would meet again.


End file.
